The term ‘underwater moving body’ may refer to an underwater vehicle that cruises underwater, an underwater robot that is used underwater, or an underwater exploration robot that explores the seafloor.
This type of underwater moving body is normally provided with a rechargeable battery (i.e., a secondary battery) as a motive power source, and cruises or travels underwater so that it can perform a variety of tasks (i.e., missions).
Conventionally, a means described, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 is disclosed as a means of supplying electrical power underwater.
Patent Document 1 discloses a power-supplying device (for example, an underwater traveling robot) that supplies electrical power wirelessly via an electromagnetic induction device to a secondary battery that is mounted in an undersea facility.
Patent Document 2 discloses a system in which a marine robot that moves underwater has a transmitter, and a seabed facility (for example, a stake) that has been driven into the seabed has a receiver, and wireless power supplying and bi-directional communication are performed between the transmitter and the receiver.